


Can't stop my heart from calling you

by Bates



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel, Breakfast, Canon verse, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but I can write fluff, ish, yes i can write fluff, you may not always see that in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bates/pseuds/Bates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you lost your damn mind!?” + sabriel</p>
<p>Gabriel is acting off and Sam doesn't know why, until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stop my heart from calling you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyMichaela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyMichaela/gifts).



But I'll be there forever

You will see that it's better

All our hopes and our dreams will come true

I will not disappoint you

I will be right there for you 'til the end

The end of time

Please be mine

 

**Please be mine**

 

A little belatedly, Sam realized that his boyfriend was a starfish. A real life reincarnation of a starfish. When they embarked on whatever they had going between them, Gabriel would sleep with him alright, but Sam would sleep and perhaps Gabriel rested his head on his chest and let his fingers roam across his muscles and ribs. Admittedly, it tickled a bit but was entirely too comforting. Ever since Gabriel was back and in his life, Sam slept better. Like a baby even.

Now Gabe was getting more used to the concept of sleep and would sometimes delve into the realms of dreams himself, his boyfriend was a  _starfish_. Stretched out across the entire bed  _and_  Sam.

Not that he really minded. Gabriel was asleep, but he wasn’t. He rarely had an expression like this in his eyes, he was rarely this relaxed. Before, there had always been this strain on him: witness protection or staying hidden, not falling out of his role as Loki.

So yes, sometimes, seeing his boyfriend splayed across the mattress in a deep sleep was nice. It was nice to get to rub tiny circles at his hips when he stirred because of something that happened in his dream. It was nice to feel another steady heartbeat there.

 

* * *

 

Morning brought Gabriel lazily rubbing his nose against Sam’s collar bone, a smile splayed on his lips. Sam  _knew_ that smile, that smugness resting there. Gabriel was up to something, and just because he wasn’t saying something  _now_ , he would be surprised later.

“Morning.” He sat up, allowing Sam to sit up as well, or to switch positions, get the kink out of his neck from sleeping in a weird position all night. “What time is it?” Their room was still dark, but the light was starting to seep through the cracks in the curtain.

“It’s nine. You slept in.” Sam  _wanted_ to lean down and press a kiss to Gabriel’s lips, but the other man just shook his head. “Morning breath, Sam. First, brush your teeth.” And yeah, that was probably a good idea.

 

By the time that Sam got back in the room, Gabriel was already dressed again, his PJ’s folded at the back of the bed. Breakfast was on the little table, his laptop _somewhere_ on the bed (in all likeyhood – he knew that even though he was an archangel hell would come a knocking if the laptop got hurt) and, was that champagne? It wasn’t the craziest thing that had appeared when Gabe got them breakfast – the dozens and dozens of cupcakes with bacon got that prize.

“You know, it’s nine am. Maybe a little early for champagne – unless we have something to celebrate?” He racked his brain for _something_ that had happened in the past few months that deserved celebrating, but his mind came up empty. “Do we?”

“You’re a hunter. You guys have alcohol for breakfast more often than actual breakfast,” Gabriel quipped. “You know, I went all the way to Paris, France for the croissants. They’re still warm.” There was a twinkle in his eyes, a nervous little tremor in his smile.

Sam wondered, but stayed about it. If there was something on his mind, he would say it. It was the way that he was programmed. _And_ Gabriel felt good enough to plop down on his lap and steal food from Sam’s plate, which was always a reassurance.

The little pieces of strawberry and chocolate disappeared faster than he could eat them, until Gabriel was a buzzed out and full happy little angel. There were still a few pastries left over, which Sam figured they could keep for a brunch or something like that.

Gabriel had flown off somewhere a minute or so, leaving the clean up for him, the bastard. Not that Sam really minded, he should call his brother to see how they were doing on the case and when he should meet up with him.

He had Skype open while he did the dishes, chatting away about werewolves, silver bullets and how he was doing ( _you’re not hurt, are you?_ ) when Dean stilled.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing. I gotta go, Cas asked to say hi.” And gone was his brother. He turned to shut off the laptop – he had enough of research for now anyway – when he saw Gabriel peeping in from the doorstill. The same nerves from before clear in his angel. He didn’t like it one bit.

“You just missed Dean,” he announced, turning back to put away the last of the dishes. “He and Cas are working a –“ His eyes widened when he turned back to Gabriel and the guy was holding a little black box. “What are you doing? Gabriel?”

“Sam. What do you say? Wanna spend the rest of your life with me?” He was grinning so broad, so happily. Ah damn.

“Have you lost your damn mind!?” It wasn’t the most eloquent thing to leave his lips but he was just, _surprised_? The smile on Gabriel’s lips faltered.

“ _Oh_ , okay.”

“No Gabriel, good god. Yes, okay? Yes. Of course.” The way that Gabriel’s eyes lit up again and he almost rushed to Sam’s arms. “We’re going to need to do some weird legal stuff, but damn. Of course I want to Gabe.” He felt wings circle around his back, flutter a little. “Damn. I love you man.”

 


End file.
